


What a man!

by Clownpee



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clownpee/pseuds/Clownpee
Summary: Reader comes out to Kirishima as trans(male). They end up fucking.Kirishima compliments reader for being SUCH a man.





	What a man!

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty parts are at the end!!! Its mostly fluff

You’d always been shy about expressing your gender identity. It’s not that you didn’t care that people misgendered you, its just that you were afraid of negative reactions, even though you knew most if not all of Class 1-A would totally accept you as the man you are. 

You’ve been dating Kirishima for about 7 months, and you both love your relationship dearly. But… You haven’t even told him that you prefer to be called his boyfriend, instead of his girlfriend.  
But today? Today is the day you’re going to change that. Today you come out to the person you love the most! 

_____________________________________________________________

“(Y/N)!!! I got your text! Sorry I’m late, Me, Kaminari, and Bakugou spent a little more time training than we intended!” You heard Kirishima yell from outside your dorm.  
You got up from your bed and threw open the door, attaching yourself to Kirishima, who decided to keep his bright red hair down for the day. “I see you’re excited to see me, huh?” He said through giggles and kisses.  
“Of course I am!!! I’ve got a super big surprise for you!” You teased.

After you let go of him and he let go of you, you lead him to the bed.  
“Woah, (Y/N) isn’t this a little.. Fast?” He said, smiling.  
“You pervert, we’re just gonna eat in bed!” You scolded him from the other part of your room.  
You grabbed a plate of cookies as well as two cups of milk and sat them on your desk. You offered Kirishima a cookie, he took it, and you both ate in silence.  
After about 15 minutes Kirishima looked up at you and spoke. “So… What were you gonna tell me? Unless the cookies were the surprise?”  
You bit the inside of your cheek, you forgot how nervous you were, and your leg began to bounce quickly. 

“Kirishima I-” you stopped and breathed in. “I’m… I’m not a girl.. I’ve been meaning to tell you, and everyone else but… I just couldn’t… I’m sorry. I lied to you-”  
He cut you off “Hey! Hey! Its okay, you didn’t lie to anyone! Its okay. I didn’t fall in love with you because of your body, i fell in love with you because… well because you! It’s okay that you didn’t want to tell me, I can guess how scary it could be!”

You looked at him with tears rolling out of your eyes. “So.. You’re not mad? What about… Are you gonna break up with me? You’re not gay so-”  
He cut you off once more, “You’re right I’m not gay, but I am pan! Just like I said, I didn't fall in love with you because you… identify as something! I fell in love with how you speak, how you act, how you do everything! I wouldn’t be a good boyfriend if I only fell in love with your body, now would I?”  
You looked at him and smiled, repeating “I love you”s over and over again. 

______________________________________________________________

Soon you were in his lap, the two of you kissing and giggling like you were at the door an hour ago. You could feel your cheeks getting hot, and your insides feel like goo. Kirishima was no different, he was trying his best to keep his gentleman-like ways, but couldn’t help himself from jerking his hips against yours.  
“Kirishima, are you okay with...this?” You asked, biting your bottom lip.  
“Fuck yeah I am!” He whispered, face as red as his hair.  
And in an instant clothes were thrown to the floor, and both of you were under the blankets. 

______________________________________________________________

You both moaned into each other, exchanging sloppy kisses and grinding against one another, getting hotter and hotter.  
Kirishima found his way to your crotch, teasing your clit with his fingers, causing you to jolt and place your palm on your mouth. He stuck a finger inside of you, making you gasp through your hand. Then he placed another finger into you. He stroked the insides of you as delicately as he could, letting you savour every second of this.  
After a bit of this he took out his fingers, noticing your face frown, he spoke. “Don’t worry, I’ll replace them.” Then he climbed on top of you and slowly buried himself into you. “F-fuck! Kirishima…” You moaned his name, causing his dick to twitch inside of you. He thrusted into you four times before deciding that now would be a good time to go faster.  
And with that, you two were closer than ever, moaning in sync, both loving every second of this. Your hot bodies sticking together before being torn apart and immediately crashing together again and again.  
Kirishima looked at you, moaning hard. “Look how good you are for me. Such a manly guy taking all of my cock, fuck...” He knew how to get to you, the smooth motherfucker. You moaned and begged for more, feeling his thrusts get ecstatic.  
Then suddenly, you moaned louder than before, and everything felt good than before, almost immediately after your orgasm, he pulled out of you, cumming onto your stomach. 

You both laid there for a while, trying to catch your breath and regain the feeling in your legs. 

Kirishima was the first to move, he leaned down to kiss you. “I guess we didn’t just eat in bed, huh?” and with that, he placed a small peck on your forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing nsfw! This is mostly self indulgent as FUCK. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
